Various types of soap storage devices have been heretofore attempted which will support and enclose the bar of soap and to provide for access thereto or for removal of the soap therefrom. Examples of such prior efforts are shown in the following United States Patent:
2,818,674--Dispensing Holder For Bar of Soap
67,408--Soap Holder
1,706,788--Soap Case.